Descendance
by Lolly160489
Summary: Univers Alternatif dans lequel Nozomu Shiina, après avoir découvert le passé de l'ex Roi Rouge, s'est enfuit avec ce qu'il cachait derrière la porte du Yin et du Yang.


_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une fanfiction sur l'un de mes pairing préféré (Kyo et Yuya), se déroulant dans un univers alternatif auquel je pense depuis plusieurs années. Comme il a fini par devenir très complet, j'ai décidé de le coucher « sur papier », histoire de me faire un petit trip et de rajouter une fanfiction à cette trop petite fandom !_

 _Si vous n'aimez pas les UA, je vous déconseille très fortement cette fiction : elle a beau être dans l'esprit du manga, beaucoup de choses changent, y compris certaines relations – il y en a d'ailleurs un parfait exemple dans ce prologue – et des éléments seront rajoutés._

 _Pour tous ceux que ce genre de choses ne dérange pas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise !_

* * *

 **Prologue  
** _La jalousie d'un Chaman  
_

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Nozomu Shiina avait toujours été mis de coté. Il était un chaman puissant, l'un des meilleurs même, mais l'ombre de sa sœur était tant imposante que personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à ce dont il était capable. Même son arrivée au clan Mibu n'était qu'un dommage collatéral : c'était Sakuya qu'on était venu chercher, lui n'avait fait que la suivre.

Ce qui l'enrageait le plus était que si on avait fait un minimum attention à lui et à ce dont il était capable, il n'aurait jamais été le faire-valoir de la famille. Il pouvait soigner n'importe laquelle des blessures qu'on lui infligeait du moment que son cœur battait encore, chose qu' _aucun_ autre chaman ne savait faire. Les plus doués parvenaient à guérir les autres, mais il était le _seul_ à pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs sur son propre corps. Cette capacité aurait dû le hisser parmi les chamans les plus respectés du clan, mais non. Personne n'en tenait rigueur. Tout ce qu'on voyait chez lui, c'était son don de voyance, celui qui lui permettait de connaître le passé de quelqu'un en le touchant. Que pouvait-on tirer ou risquer d'un homme qui ne peut voir que ce que tout le monde connait déjà ?

C'était cette rancœur et ce sentiment de ne jamais être jugé à sa juste valeur qui avait conduit le jeune homme à faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Puisque personne n'avait vu combien accéder au passé des autres pouvait être dévastateur, il avait utilisé son don pour obtenir des informations sur un homme bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait cru. À cause de sa stupide soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, Nozomu avait le plus grand secret du clan Mibu entre les mains, sans pouvoir feindre l'ignorance ou même demander de l'aide pour l'oublier et sortir de ce cauchemar. Il ne pouvait rien effacer lui-même, et les chamans en étant capable devaient impérativement connaître le souvenir à effacer pour que l'amnésie fonctionne. Il était coincé, pris au piège par sa propre bêtise. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était fuir le plus loin possible du clan Mibu.

Enfin… c'était _presque_ tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Avant de s'enfuir et de commencer une vie à guetter le moindre bruissement de feuille ou la moindre ombre suspecte, il devait récupérer quelque chose.

C'est ainsi que Nozomu se retrouva devant la porte du Yin et du Yang, celle-là même qui parvenait à terrifier un clan de Dieux tout entier. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en bloquer l'accès pour protéger ce qu'il y avait derrière, ni même de poster des gardes un peu partout : cette abomination était parfaitement capable de se défendre seule. Dommage pour l'homme qui l'avait si bien scellée, une fois « le truc » compris, cette porte n'était plus que deux planches de bois qu'un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu ouvrir.

Avant d'y entrer, Nozomu ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration. Pendant un instant, il pensa à sa sœur, et à ce qu'elle allait endurer lorsque l'ex Roi Rouge découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait. Durant une fraction de seconde, il s'en voulu de l'impliquer elle aussi dans cette histoire… puis un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Non. Il avait des torts (des tas même) mais concernant sa sœur, il n'avait _rien_ à se reprocher. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sakuya, avec ses _si puissants_ dons de voyance, n'avait même pas été capable de voir que son frère allait ruiner leur vie.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant vous revoir pour la suite !_  
 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si jamais j'ai fait une erreur ou quelque chose vous choc, cela ne pourra que m'aider à faire mieux la prochaine fois !_


End file.
